I intend to prepare a critical and scholarly biography of Charles-Edward Amory Winslow (1877-1957), tracing his career from his childhood in Boston, his studies at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology with William T. Sedgwick and work in New York with Hermann M. Biggs, his achievement as a teacher and researcher at Yale, through to his emergence as the foremost public health statesman of his time. I shall especially consider Winslow's career in academe, his role in national and international public health organizations, and his interactions with contemporaries who, in concert with Winslow, determined the direction of public health in this country in the first half of this century.